During mobile device usage and subsequent battery discharge to a low battery state, a mobile device is typically designed to shutdown with some excess remaining energy, in order to ensure there is enough battery energy to efficiently handle expected dynamic peak load surges required by various mobile applications. In many designs the excess remaining energy can provide faster startup for the mobile device once the mobile device has received additional charge. Often times, the user is unable to charge their mobile device during a particular excursion, not necessarily due to lack of warning, but occasionally due to lack of planning, or lack of proximity or access to a charging source. If the user is left stranded at a particular point in the excursion with their mobile device in a low battery or shutdown state, they may be severely inconvenienced. Moreover, even if the user could harvest the remaining energy in the battery, the mobile device is likely not designed to appropriately use the remaining energy to improve the situation of the user. By designing a power system for a mobile device that can adaptively and effectively harvest the remaining energy in the battery, the manufacturer of the mobile device can advantageously create an opportunity to help a stranded user when the user might appreciate such assistance the most.